Soledad: Mundo Vacío
by Alee'Orellana
Summary: Dejarse llevar por el sufrimiento será su perdición, cuidado jóvenes que el juego de la oscuridad ha comenzado y no quieren toparse con ellos, cuidado jóvenes que si los encuentran en su huida nadie se salvará. La única forma de salir es jugando a su juego pero tengan cuidado jóvenes que los hijos de la maldad no aceptan perder / Konoha vacía. Naruto destrozado. Sasuke confundido.
1. Panorama Sombrío

Naruto y sus personajes no me pretencen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

-_pesamientos_-

-Dialogos-

"_Recuerdos, sueños, escritura o lectura de un documento importante"_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

**Panorama sombrío.**

La mañana era más fría de lo habitual, la neblina cubría la mayor parte de Konoha, la aldea se encuentra vacía. En el tejado de la torre más alta de la aldea, sentado en el, se encuentra un joven de cabello rubio, alborotado, sus ojos azules muestran tristeza mientras observa su amada aldea, tan sombría, triste y vacía, tan diferente a como era antes de irse a una misión a Suna. Sin nada ni nadie que le dijera que sucedió; solo la fría brisa le hacía compañía en el lugar dónde antes estaba lleno de vida y felicidad; tanto había luchado para que eso sucediera, hace menos de dos años que ya habían conseguido paz, Madara estaba muerto, y cuando piensas que todo está bien, se desvanece en el aire.

Ahora solo quedaban sus recuerdos, lo que fue antes y que tal vez no volverá.

Su mirada recorre el panorama de la aldea, simplemente aún no se lo podía creer, solo se fue dos semanas y al volver no hay nada, solo un paisaje desolado y sombrío. Y solo pedía saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, que les sucedió a sus amigos, y demás habitantes. Dolor, eso es lo que empezaba a cubrir su corazón, acompañado de la tristeza y soledad.

Suspiro, y cerró los ojos esperando, que al abrirlos todo estuviera bien, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla; pero al abrirlos, su esperanza decayó, todo estaba igual, sombrío y vacío. No quiso ver más; bajo del tejado de la torre sin mucho ánimo de caminar o hacer alguna otra cosa; abajo todo era igual, la neblina dificultaba un poco su visión, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, empezó a caminar rumbo a su departamento, quería ver al menos una vez más a sus amigos, revivir sus recuerdos con las fotografías que en su departamento guardaba.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta quedo conmocionado, asustado y horrorizado, en la pared, cerca de su cama, una palabra escrita en ella y un kunai clavado en donde terminaba la última letra, todo estaba desordenado, su ropa esparcida en el suelo junto a vasos de ramen instantáneo y la fotografía del equipo siete, rota al impactarse con el suelo; la ventana también estaba rota, las cortinas que había decidido poner para evitar la entrada del sol cuando quería concentrase y practicar mejor su control de chakra estaban rasgadas y con manchas de sangre en ella, el olor que provenía del departamento era desagradable, como si algo se estuviera descomponiendo, a pesar de eso, decidió entrar a ver, sobre la mesa de su improvisado comedor personal, yacía el cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte de una joven, que no conocía, y que no pretendía acercarse para averiguar, hasta que se percató que ella sostenía en su mano derecha un papel, enrollado y manchado de sangre, estuvo observando el papel, evitando la cara de la joven y aunque el cabello rubio cubría la mayor parte, los ojos verde esmeralda de la ella miraban fijamente hacía él, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada; trago fuerte y empezó a acercarse a ella, con cautela, y sin saber porque dirigió su vista hacía la pared en donde estaba esa palabra escrita, y por un instante creyó ver a un hombre con una túnica negra y unos ojos rojos que lo observaban pero en un parpadeo desapareció y pudo leer claramente la palabra, "_Muerte_" era lo que decía en la pared, se detuvo en seco y se giró hacía la pared.

-¿Qué…?-pregunto al aire, no podía dejar de ver la palabra y el kunai clavado en donde terminaba la "e", lo embargo un leve sentimiento de miedo; bajo la vista hacía su cama, en ella una pequeña caja negra con un listón rojo que no estaba ahí cuando entro al departamento.

Estuvo observando desde su posición la caja, no se movía, tenía la mirada fija en el objeto de su atención, dio varios pasos hasta estar cerca de su cama, volvió su vista hacía la pared, había algo más que esa palabra, era una fotografía suya, algo que tampoco estaba ahí cuando entro, tenía una shuriken clavada justo en medio de su frente. Tomó la caja y se alejó lo más que pudo de la pared, enredándose en un par de pantalones y cayendo en algo húmedo, al ver lo que era descubrió sangre, había caído en un charco de sangre. Al ver la gran cantidad de sangre soltó la caja que se abrió en el impacto, dejando ver una medalla en forma de estrella plateada, en el centro un diamante y la cadena en oro blanco. Se levantó de un salto, observo sus brazos, estaban cubiertos de la sangre de un desconocido, olía terrible, el olor le empezaba a causar nauseas, bajo su vista a la caja y el dije que se salió de ella, lo tomó y lo observo detenidamente, y otra vez volvió su vista a la joven, lo que no quería ver, sus ojos fijos en donde antes él había estado; y en esos momentos su vente empezaba a jugarle mal, veía que sus ojos se volvían a él, cerró los suyos para evitar verlos y cuando los abrió, seguía igual.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero también saber qué es lo que contiene el papel, la curiosidad le ganaba a su miedo; estaba solo, no había nadie a excepción del cuerpo inerte que yacía en su mesa, hasta los animales habían desaparecido, él sol no quería hacer su aparición en la aldea y la neblina dominaba el lugar, todo un pueblo abandonado.

-_Naruto…._-escucho que lo llamaban, se quedó quieto, temblaba levemente, la voz sonada como de una mujer, pero ya no quería saber más, si era una pesadilla, quería despertar ya, no lo soportaba, tanto vacío en un solo lugar lo incomodan-_Naruto…_-volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer que lo volvía a llamar insistiendo.

-No…-murmuro con cierto temor, tal vez su mente jugaba otra vez con él, se negaba a querer escuchar la voz, o tal vez era una broma de sus amigos, ellos sabían que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas y quisieron hacerlo pasar por un mal rato, eso era.

-_Naruto…el papel…._-le volvió a insistir, no veía a nadie, pero la voz se escuchaba cerca, como si estuviera al lado suyo, tembloroso volvió su vista a su lado derecho, la puerta con la palabra "_Sálvame_" escrita en sangre, ahogo un grito y se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta una gota de sangre le cayó en la pierna y descubrió estaba casi debajo de la mesa, en donde la sangre de la joven goteaba y creaba un charco de sangre uniéndose con el otro; el en toda su vida nunca había visto tal cantidad de sangre en un mismo lugar, era una exageración, parecía una masacre pero en su conocimiento solo había un cuerpo en la habitación.

La sangre siguió goteando en su pierna, pero se reusaba a moverse de ahí, aunque arriba hubiera una muerta, y tuviera la salida muy cerca de él, no quería moverse, se levantó, golpeándose la cabeza con el pie de ella, no le importó, la observo, y sin saber porque razón quiso saber que era lo que veía, dirigió su vista en la dirección donde ella tenía la vista fija, ahí estaba su armario abierto, la ropa que todavía se conservaba puesta en su respectivo lugar estaba rasgada y con sangre, en el suelo había otro cuerpo, a diferencia de lo que él creía; era un joven, tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello plateado ensangrentado y sangre que ya seca le recorre desde la cabeza hasta la barbilla, aunque por cómo se veía, parecía ser resiente, aunque el olor diera otro veredicto. Y al igual que ella en su mano izquierda sostenía un papel, como resguardándolo, protegiéndolo, aunque no sabía porque.

Volvió a observar a la joven, y poso sus ojos en el papel, y aunque algo le decía que si lo tomaba se arrepentiría, así lo hizo; lo desenrollo, tenía escrita 5 palabras sin algún significado coherente para él: _Desaparecerán, catorce, sombras, odio, venganza. _Miro ahora al joven, el miedo inicial iba en disminución pero no desaparecería fácilmente, se acercó a él, miro la salida por unos momentos, luego de eso, se iría de su departamento, pero volvió su vista cerca de la puerta, ahí el medallón en el suelo, y aunque lo mismo que lo llevo a descubrir ese otro cuerpo le decía que recogiera el medallón, no le hizo caso, antes quería ese trozo de papel. Se acercó cautelosamente al cuerpo y tomó la mano de joven, tenía moretones y heridas no muy profundas, le sacó suavemente el papel y al conseguirlo, se llevó un susto, la manó que sostenía lo tomó de su muñeca y lo halo hacía, abrió los ojos dejando ver que eran negros como el carbón.

-Naruto…llegaste-le susurra, suelta la mano de Naruto y vuelve cerras los ojos; quedo conmocionado, solo observaba al joven, su boca entre abierta, luego sus piernas no aguantaron y cayó sentado, no sintió el dolor; parpadeo dos veces y recobro un poco de la razón, estuvo observando al joven, y se preguntó cómo fue que se movió y le hablo, si supuestamente ya estaba muerto, pero también lo que le dijo, lo dejo con cierta duda: "_Naruto…llegaste_", ellos lo esperaban, pero ¿Porque? .

Se levantó con el papel en mano, fue por el otro, y tomó el medallón del suelo, para luego salir de su departamento, pero cuando estaba por salir algo lo detuvo, tenía la necesidad de al menos darles culto, después de todo, lo esperaban, hasta el último minuto de su vida. Se guardó los dos papeles en la bolsa del pantalón junto al medallón; decidido volvió a entrar, hizo dos clones de sombra para que lo ayudaran a llevar a los dos jóvenes, y así lo hizo.

Decidió enterrarlos en el cementerio, así los visitaría, si es que podía, o volvía a Konoha. Empezó a cavar un agujero con una pala de las que cerca encontró, en hacer los dos agujeros se llevó varias horas, calculaba según su estómago que debía ser hora del almorzar y aunque tuviera hambre y sed, no se detuvo, metió primero el cuerpo de la joven y luego el joven, y empezó a meter tierra. En todo el proceso pensaba en sus amigos, en que les habría pasado, aun no le cabía que en dos semanas todos desaparecieran, sin dejar rastro alguno, él único ser viviente que estuvo en la aldea antes de que llegara fue ese joven, al que ahora enterraba, y aunque no sabía quiénes eran, le pondría algún nombre para reconocer que fueron ellos. Al cabo de unas horas más termino de cubrir las tumbas con tierra, ahora solo necesitaba una roca, madera, lo que fuera para poder identificar que eran ellos, poder ponerles un nombre. Al encontrar el material perfecto empezó a tallar en el primero: _"En memoria a Esmeralda por sacrificar su vida por simplemente esperarme. Te recordare, aunque no sepa tu verdadero nombre."_. Observo por un momento lo que había escrito y lo puso en su tumba, se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con el joven: _En memoria a Zafir que también perdió su vida esperándome, y que su muerte será recordada, aunque tampoco sepa su nombre, y no haya podido conocerte en vida."_, hizo lo mismo que con "Esmeralda" y lo puso en la tumba, fue y busco flores hasta que las encontró y las puso en las dos tumbas.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó, se sentía responsable por lo que les pasó, y sintió que pidiendo disculpas se podría marchar con más tranquilidad.

Camino lentamente por las calles de Konoha, la sangre en su piel comenzaba a picarle y el hambre lo estaba volviendo loco al igual que la sed; busco un lugar en donde tal vez tuvieran comida preparada y no le importaría si tuviera una semana de estar ahí, gustoso se la comería, y con suerte un poco de agua para beber. El primero lugar que vio, acostumbrado a comer ahí, se acercó con deseos de ver aunque sea un poco de ramen y agua; y efectivamente había ramen preparado, olía algo mal como posiblemente debían oler también otras comidas preparadas, con decisión se sirvió un poco, y fue a buscar un vaso para servirse agua. Y aunque la comida le resulto algo asquerosa, se la comió de todas formas, a su departamento no podía volver, ese lugar le causaba escalofríos, era mejor estar afuera, en donde no había ni un alma, que ahí, en donde posiblemente se le haga una aparición, desde que salió de su departamento, la mujer ya no lo llamo, un fuerte alivió lo invadió, pero también se sintió solo otra vez, vacío al no tener a nadie en toda la aldea. Decidió que era hora de cambiarse de ropa, esa estaba llena de sangre de alguno de esos dos jóvenes; emprendió marcha a algún lugar en donde pudiera cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la sangre de sus brazos. Entro en la primera casa que vio, no había nadie, y necesitaba ropa, pero ninja, cambio de rumbo buscando las casas de sus amigos, pero decidió encaminarse hacia la residencia Uchiha, ahí sabía que había ropa de su talla, y que podría lavarse los brazos.

Entro cautelosamente al barrio, se le había olvidado que para llegar a donde Sasuke vivía tendría que pasar por ese barrio fantasma que siempre que iba a visitar a su autoexiliado amigo le daba miedo, en varias ocasiones hasta pudo escuchar suplicas de mujeres; pero ahora verdaderamente necesitaba llegar ahí; y cuando victorioso dio con la residencia entro lo más rápido que pudo, aunque sabía que ese lugar no era menos macabro, a su vista, que el barrio pero al menos aquí se sentía más seguro. Al subir a la habitación de Sasuke lo que vio hizo que sonriera, sentado viendo por la ventana estaba su amigo, desde que llego a la aldea sonrío con felicidad, le dieron hasta ganas de bailar.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto sonriendo felizmente, llamado la atención de su amigo, que le miro, sus ojos negros hicieron que a Naruto le viniera a la mente "Zafir" y lo último que le dijo, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro y la culpa lo invadió, Sasuke siendo ignorante de lo que el rubio había pasado lo miro extraño, hace solo unos momentos sonreía lleno de vida y ahora parecía muerto viviente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto, lo conocía, no acostumbraba verlo con ataques de bipolaridad como lo hizo hace un momento, hasta le preocupo la mirada llena pena, dolor y tristeza, y pudo distinguir hasta culpa en su mirada.

-No están…-le respondió dejando completamente perdido al azabache, que observo mejor a su amigo, tenía sangre en los brazos, en sus manos y en el pantalón, se veía cansado, y podría jurar que hasta asustado por la forma en que temblaba.

-¿Quiénes?-le pregunta queriendo indagar, nunca lo había visto así, y el hecho de que estuviera así lo dejaba perturbado, ya todo estaba bien ¿no?, eso se empezaba a preguntar, delgadas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del rubio, demostrando su tristeza y dolor por el casi total vacío de haber perdido a todos.

-¡Todos!-le dijo sollozando y balbuceo otras cosas que no logro entender, se acercó a él, no entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir-Pobres…-balbuceo y luego otra cosa que no logro entender ni un poco-¿Por qué?-y se abrazó a Sasuke, este sorprendido por la acción no hizo nada para quitárselo.

-Explícame que no te entiendo-le pidió lo más amable que pudo.

-Han desaparecido…no hay nadie, solo estamos tu y yo, ha…habían dos chicos…e…ellos están…muertos…me…me esperaban-le trataba de explicar, pero ya no sabía que decir, se sentía feliz por ver a alguien con vida y triste porque era el único que quedaba ya, pero si lograba ver el lado positivo, al menos no se encontraba solo, uno de sus amigos estaba bien y con él, haciéndole compañía.

-¿Desaparecieron? ¿Cómo que solo nosotros dos?-le pregunto, perdida la paciencia, cada cosa que le decía lo llenaba de preguntas.

-No…no sé…cuando llegue no había nadie…la aldea está sola, todo estaba vacío…no hay ni un alma viva a diferencia de nosotros-le responde cabizbajo observando el suelo con nostalgia, queriendo que todos vuelvan, en especial sus amigos y no es que la compañía de Sasuke fuera desagradable pero no llenaba el vacío de perder algo, de la noche a la mañana y sin saber que lo había perdido.

-Eso explica mucho… ¿Por qué estas lleno de sangre?-le pregunta, ahora ese era su centro de atención, no le importaba la razón por la cual había decidido llegar, ya se la imaginaba.

-Porque…me enrede con un par de pantalones en mi departamento, ahí habían dos chicos…ellos murieron esperándome, tenían unos papeles…pero no logro entender-le dice mientras saca de la bolsa de su pantalón los dos papeles y el medallón-y esto apareció de la nada sobre mi cama…-dice recordando al extraño hombre de la túnica negra que desapareció en un parpado, un escalofrío lo recorre al recordar los ojos rojos del hombre.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo extendió el primer papel, habían muchas palabras sin nada que ver una con la otra: _"Dolor, lagrimas, días, silencio, destrucción, final, nuevo, demonios, amor, luz, perdición, dos, gritos, fuego, salvación, miedo, rencor, amistad, primavera, invierno, fuertes, destino, caminos, inicio, opuestos, vida."_, luego hizo lo mismo con el siguiente papel con las cinco palabras: "_Desaparecerán, catorce, sombras, odio, venganza."_, y no entendía nada, estaba perdido, busco una hoja de papel y una pluma, empezó a escribir.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta y se pone casi encima de él, para ver qué es lo que escribe, era las mismas palabras pero ordenadas de otra forma.

-Bien…hay que averiguar que paso-le dice con la decisión impresa en su voz, estaba a punto de empezar a buscar algún significado lógico cuando la hoja de papel empieza a quemarse por sí sola, las otras dos llevaron el mismo destino, se hicieron cenizas.

Se quedaron observando las cenizas incrédulos, nadie había hecho nada y se encendieron en llamas, Naruto comenzó a temblar y al estar casi encima de Sasuke también temblaba pero menos que él. La temperatura bajo drásticamente dejando ver hasta sus alientos al respirar. Naruto temeroso volvió su vista hacía la puerta, otra vez, ese mismo hombre con la túnica negra, pero mostrando su espada, parecía estar decepcionado, instintivamente oculto su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo; cuando volvió a ver, ya no estaba y otra vez había una pequeña caja negra con un listón rojo.

* * *

><p>Bueno es la primera vez que intento hacer algo con suspenso u horror, a mi me gusto como ha quedado, espero a ustedes también...tendra misterio,es lo que más rodea la historia eso es asegurado.<p>

Estare esperando sus reviews ansiosa, así sabre que tal les parecio, si les gusto o no, y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Almas vacías

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no más bien a: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Almas vacías **

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke observaron la pequeña caja. Idéntica ha la que antes le había sido entregada, al rubio, cuando encontró los dos cuerpos en su departamento. El Uzumaki ve desconfiado hacia todos lados, pensando en que el extraño hombre podría volver a aparecer. El Uchiha por su parte, se acercó a la puerta para tomar la caja y examinarla, con curiosidad recelosa, pues no sabía que esperar.

La temperatura volvió a la normalidad luego de un suave brisa fría proveniente del pasillo. Erizándole los vellos de la nuca al rubio, imaginado que en algún momento aparecería alguna clase de espíritu. Pero no ocurrió nada, para consuelo de Naruto.

— ¿Qué hay en la caja? — pregunta el rubio intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque en esos momentos se sienta morir del miedo.

Sasuke destapó la caja, luego de haberle soltado el listón simplemente halando una de sus puntas. En el interior una medalla en forma de media luna, hecho de plata, en ella resaltaba un grabado, «venganza» estampada en la medalla, escrita de forma irregular.

— Un muy bonito regalo — comenta Naruto con cierto sarcasmo no muy propio de él.

— ¿Por qué me ha dado esto? — se pregunta el Uchiha extrañado por el peculiar contenido de una caja dada por el, según se plantea, enemigo; ignorando el comentario que hace un momento hizo Naruto.

— No sé — dice el rubio, posando sus azules ojos en la medalla; entonces: recordó —. Estrella — susurra mientras busca entre los bolsillos de su anaranjado pantalón, manchado de sangre, el objeto de su interés.

Lo primero que toco fue la delicada cadena: Lo saco mostrando la medalla en forma de estrella, y al igual que la de media luna, hecha de plata. Entonces desde que la encontró se fijo que también tiene un grabado. La palabra «Odio» escrita en medio de la estrella, de manera irregular al igual que en la que sostiene Sasuke. El Uchiha noto que también hay otra palabra escrita en ella; en la cara opuesta, resalta la palabra «Amor» escrito con delicadeza, quizá su creador debió llevarse horas esa inscripción, y digna de admirar; totalmente diferente a la manera brusca e irregular con la que fue escrita la otra.

— Extraño — dice Naruto para si mismo mientras observa con detenimiento el par de medallas, siendo respaldado por Sasuke ante esa afirmación.

— No entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo — susurra con frustración, mientras se sienta en la cama apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, medio inclinado hacia adelante.

Ambos se quedaron en un raro silencio; los dos metidos en sus propios pensamientos, sus propios problemas personales acerca de lo que acontece actualmente y que se podría hacer.

El silencio fue alterado por un desgarrador grito de mujer, proveniente de la habitación de enfrente. Asustando al rubio, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, traga saliva, mirando la puerta de la habitación, recordándose que solo él y Sasuke están en la mansión, y que no hay nadie más en la aldea. Ahogo un grito. Se oye que rasguñan la puerta del cuarto de donde provino el grito. Otro grito. Y siguieron los rasguños a la puerta. El Uchiha por su parte, en sobresalto las dos veces de los gritos y temeroso a lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la que alguna vez fue la recamara de Itachi. Y a él lo aborda el mismo pensamiento que ha Naruto; _están solos, no hay nadie ahí ni en la aldea_. Pero es obvio que si hay alguien, o algo.

El Uzumaki, tomando valor de donde no tiene, tembloroso se acerca a la puerta, aun escuchando los rasguños. Puso su mano en el picaporte, que esta frío haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; lo giro aun temeroso de lo que podría encontrar al otro lado, al abrirla se encontraron.

_Nada_.

Perplejos, observaron el interior — cada uno desde su lugar —, seguros de no haber imaginado los dos gritos desgarradores y el sonido de los arañazos a la puerta. El rubio suspiro apaciguado al no encontrar nada extraño o perturbador ahí.

— Que alivio — expresa para luego suspirar.

Sasuke noto que justo sobre la cama, que fue de su hermano, unas letras empezaron a escribirse solas y sin razón, pintadas con un líquido rojo y claramente viscoso, visiblemente sangre. El pelinegro se levanto de su lugar —en la cama— para acercarse a Naruto y ver mejor las letras que se formaban solas. Cuando se detuvo, la palabra estaba casi completa. Al verla bien, no necesito que estuviera completa, sabía ya lo que dice «Muerte» escrito en la pared. La sangre se corre hacia abajo dándole un aspecto alargado a las letras, llegando a manchar levemente las sabanas de la cama.

— Naruto — susurra Sasuke llamando la atención del rubio, haciendo que lo vuelva a ver —, mira la pared.

Señala al frente, para que vea la palabra que acaba de ser escrita con sangre.

El Uzumaki dirigió la vista hacia donde el dedo del Uchiha apunta. Encontrándose exactamente con la misma palabra que en su departamento, pero esta vez, sin el kunai insertado en la pared. Sus azules ojos mostraban asombro — al volver a ver esa palabra, escrita con sangre —, a la vez miedo, tristeza y vacío — al encontrarse con su amada aldea desierta—. Esa palabra empezaba a hacerle creer que todos estaban muertos y que, también, es una advertencia de que su vida esta por terminar.

— Esto es tan…— es interrumpido por un grito lleno de angustia, de parte de su ex compañero de equipo.

— ¡Terrible! — grita lleno de ansiedad y claramente perturbado.

Aunque Sasuke había pensado en una palabra diferente, para describir la situación, una más como «misterioso» o «extraño». Porque nada tiene sentido y a la vez parece que si, pero que no es visible y espera para darse a conocer.

Horas han pasado y falta muy poco para que anochezca. Naruto se encuentra sentado en el tejado de la mansión Uchiha, observando el barrio, que esta tan desértico como la misma Konoha. La suave brisa fría hace que sus músculos se relajen. Suspira amargamente, sintiéndose vacío. Hace solo unas horas había regresado y encontrado la aldea deshabitada, no había ni animales en ella, simplemente nada. Y ahora se encuentra en ese tejado queriendo haber desaparecido con ellos, en vez de estar siendo atormentado por seres desconocidos, porque no esta muy seguro de si el hombre de la túnica es realmente un hombre,

— Naruto — llama a sus espaldas Sasuke.

El vuelve a ver al que considera su mejor amigo. Le sonríe con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Bueno segundo capítulo de Soledad: Mundo Vacío. Espero les guste, y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.<p>

Algún Review?

Gracias por leer.


	3. Sueños de una vida intrusa

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Sueños de una vida intrusa**

_La luna llena en lo alto ilumina las sombrías ruinas de algún extraño templo en medio de un neblinoso bosque; rosas rojas adornan lo que parece una banca hecha de piedra — rodeada de estatuas hechas de blanco mármol de mujeres con collares de plata en cada mano, uno en forma de estrella y otro en forma de luna, que miran el hermoso astro que ilumina la oscura noche —, dos cuchillos de platas adornados con una resplandeciente piedra rojo carmín, clavados en el pecho del joven acostado en la gradilla. La oscura sangre que emana de la herida en el mancha los blancos ropajes que lleva puesto; su rubio cabellos se mueve al momento en que el suave viento hace presencia llevando consigo pétalos de rosas azules. _

_A su alrededor la rojas rosas adquieren un tono más brillante. Un hombre sin rostro observa al inerte muchacho con poco interés, permanece en su lugar con una estrella de plata colgando de su cuello. Los susurros del extraño se escuchan por toda la zona:_

_Con dos caminos inició la destrucción…_

Abrió los ojos al instante, su sudor moja la almohada en donde tiene la cabeza recostada. Se sienta apartando la sabana que lo cubre, se pasa la mano izquierda por su húmedo cabello; su respiración es entrecortada a causa de la extraña sensación de sorpresivo miedo impropio que sintió justo al momento de despertar del extraño sueño. Todo se sintió tan real pero a la vez tan ilusorio, como si todo fuera tan ajeno como propio. Algo muy extraño, pero que de alguna forma no le sorprende.

Repitió la misma acción de hace un momento. Se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero el rechinido de una puerta afuera de la habitación hizo que se quedara quieto en su lugar sin siquiera parpadear.

En el silencio de la madrugada de un pueblo vacío solo se escuchan las pisadas de alguien que se acerca a la recamara en donde se encuentra, los pasos se detuvieron y la perilla de la puerta dio un giro antes de abrirse. A causa de la poca claridad de esa mañana no logro reconocer a quien acaba de entrar y soltó un fuerte grito.

— Naruto — dice el de cabello azabache con una paciencia que no tenía en esos momentos, pero queriendo golpearlo.

Algo que posiblemente haría si seguía gritando de esa manera.

Suspiro irritado. Solamente se había despertado para despejarse luego del extraño sueño que había tenido. Pues no es muy lindo y común soñar contigo mismo muerto a causa de un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y un tipo sin rostro susurrando algo que no logra comprender.

«Con dos caminos inició la salvación…», se repitió la frase final del sueño. Mientras oye a Naruto seguir gritando, y mientras más lo escucha, más ganas de golpearlo tiene.

— ¡Naruto! — levanta la voz con la nula paciencia acabada mostrándose molesto por culpa del irritante sonido que sale de la boca del rubio.

El Uzumaki al escuchar por segunda vez la voz de su amigo dejó de gritar. Abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado, y vio a Sasuke mirándolo de mala manera, notablemente molesto. Sonrío con nerviosismo al sentir insistente la penetrante y fría mirada oscura del Uchiha.

— Sasuke, creí que eras alguna clase de… — toma aire y en un susurro dice —, ser maligno que venía a comerme.

El Uchiha al escuchar la razón de porque tal grito no hizo más que rodar los ojos y susurrar: «miedoso», y sonreír con burla. «Como si alguien quisiera comerlo » piensa con ironía.

El rubio suspira y aparta la mirada de su amigo para encontrarse con una bola de pelos blanca acurrucada en un rincón del armario; la respiración de la cosa blanca arrinconada es suave, lo cual llama la atención de Naruto y luego la de Sasuke, al notar la dirección hacia donde mira el Uzumaki. El rubio se levanta de la cama y se acerca, la bola de pelos blanca resulto ser un pequeño gato, cubierto de heridas y manchas de sangre es lo que ahí se encuentra intentando protegerse del frío de la madrugada.

— ¿Un gato? — cuestiona Sasuke extrañado al ver al felino moribundo acurrucado en el rincón.

— Está herido.

Naruto se acerca más y toma en brazos al pequeño animal, ensuciándose un poco las manos con la sangre, aun fresca de las heridas. Le mostro mejor el gato a Sasuke; las heridas habían sido causadas no por otro animal sino más bien por algún arma, como un cuchillo — a criterio del Uchiha —. Lo acostó en la cama, haciendo que el de cabello azabache lo regañara por lo que está haciendo, aunque el rubio no le hizo caso y lo dejó de igual forma ahí.

El felino emitió un lastimero maullido cuando el rubio — con la sabana — le roso una de las heridas.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Sasuke vendara y alimentara al pequeño animal — porque Naruto temía lastimarlo otra vez— lo dejaron descansar en la cama.<p>

— Gracias — dice Naruto con una sonrisa algo triste, su mirada fija en el felino que se encuentra inconsciente.

El Uchiha no prestó mucha atención al agradecimiento de su amigo, por dedicarse a observar al felino, que de alguna manera ese gato logra ponerlo alerta y un poco más irritable que de costumbre. La razón: _no confía en ese animal._

La luz del sol se cuela por la ventana, facilitándoles ver al gato, que se acaba de despertar, mostrando unos desconfiados y fríos ojos verdes. Que observan a Naruto con desafío. Ante eso Sasuke sonríe con burla, burlándose internamente del rubio, pues el felino no confía en él, luego de que evito que muriera — aunque haya sido el Uchiha quien lo ha curado, pero si fuera por el de cabello azabache el animal estaría muerto —.

Y por un momento Naruto creyó ver en los ojos del gato un insaciable deseo de venganza, justo como Sasuke hace un tiempo atrás. Pero no presto mucha atención, pues fue solo por un momento. La vista del rubio se nublo y calló al suelo emitiendo un sonido sordo; dejando perplejo a Sasuke ante tan repentino desmayo.

_Recostando sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol observa la luna azul, que brilla luciendo su peculiar color._

_Sus ojos antes azules ahora teñidos de un rojo carmín, se muestran deseosos de ver sangre derramarse. Bosteza a causa del aburrimiento mostrando sus blancos y filosos colmillos._

_Una suave y fría brisa se hace presente en el oscuro bosque arrastrando consigo el olor de la muerte combinado con el dulce aroma de las rosas, moviendo sus rubios cabellos. La suave tonada de un violín se escucha en todo el lugar; logrando crear una placentera tranquilidad en ese mundo tan corrupto y devastador. Junto a la relajante tonada del violín se escucha a lo lejos el hermoso canto de una joven._

"_Mil años han pasado_

_Y aun sigo esperando_

_El regreso de mi amor_

_Quien del mundo será salvador…"_

_La canción termino con un agudo grito de desesperación y terror proveniente de la cantante. Y de ahí todo fue silencio de nuevo._

_Otra vez se quedó solo con la luna haciéndole compañía._

"_Tu amor no volverá_

_Ha sido tragado por la oscuridad._

_Tu amor no volverá_

_Se ha ido por la eternidad"_

_Entona con cierta burla hacía la cantante, ahora muerta, que tarareaba tan estúpida canción de esperanza vana. Sonríe mostrando sus colmillos, y sus ojos mostraron un brillo maligno, sin dejar de observar la hermosa luna azul. _

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirlos fue al pequeño gato blanco que lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes como si se burlara de él. En ese mismo instante entró Sasuke con una taza de humeante té en la mano derecha. Que dirigió su mirada al rubio que lo estaba viendo también.

— Te desmayaste, así que te acosté en la cama — dice dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Naruto sonríe en agradecimiento por el gesto. Aunque no recuerda muy bien el momento en que se desmayo, ni que estaba haciendo antes de que pasará.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el capítulo 3. Espero les haya gustado, me tarde un poco...pero aquí esta.<p>

¿Algún Review?

Gracias por leer.


	4. Frágiles como el cristal

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Frágiles como el cristal**

En el momento en que Naruto puso un pie fuera de toda el área perteneciente a la Mansión Uchiha el ambiente dentro de la vivienda volvió a ser como era antes de que llegara. Tan solo, tan frío, como si nadie viviera allí. El Uchiha se sentó en uno de los tres sofás que hay en la sala de estar; de cierta forma el silencio lo perturba un poco, y ahora que piensa con claridad no pudo preguntarle al rubio sobre extraños sueños. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar palabras al azar de las que había leído en esos papeles «_dolor, fuego, amistad, opuestos… Inicio_» la última que le vino a la mente le recordó la frase que el hombre dijo al final de su sueño «_Con dos caminos inicio la salvación…_» resonó en su mente. De alguna manera, una muy entraña manera, siente que todo está conectado, los sueños, las notas, incluso las advertencias y la visita de ese hombre con la túnica.

Se levantó del sofá dando un salto, decidió salir a buscar a Naruto; esa idea le estaba empezado a atormentar, no se la puede sacar ni ignorar pensando en donde podría haber ido Naruto, aunque pensándolo bien seguramente a buscar quizá ramen, como si fuera a encontrar algo decente para comer en un pueblo abandonado. Se dirige a la puerta principal y al intentar abrirla siente un ardor al tocarla, el dolor de una quemadura le recorre el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y suelta un quejido, más una maldición al ver su mano roja.

Se va hacia la cocina para mojarse la quemada mano con un poco de agua fría, así le bajaría el ardor que siente en ella; la metió al agua y sintió un fuerte alivio recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la piel caliente entro en contacto con el frío liquido. Aunque aun le ardía cuando saco la mano del agua al menos había disminuido mucho y no le molesta.

Al ya no preocuparse por la quemada se planteo la razón del porque se quemo al intentar abrir la puerta, es algo que realmente no tiene sentido alguno ¿acaso esta confinado a estar ahí dentro por algo desconocido? No tenía algo diferente a plantearse, porque Naruto salió sin ningún problema de la mansión y el no pudo ni mover la puerta. De frustración se paso la mano lastimada por el cabello, de lo sensible soltó un quejido ya que se le había olvidado su mano.

Suspira con cierto fastidio. Cautivo en su propia casa, en circunstancias diferentes hasta podría ser divertido, pero en esas no y ni cerca de estarlo. Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala, se levantó y tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano: un pequeño cuchillo. Se va acercando poco a poco a la sala, con la mente fría y listo para defenderse como buen ninja. Lo que vio al entrar en la habitación no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

Recostada en la pared Sakura Haruno bañada en sangre, con largos cortes sangrantes en los brazos, los dedos de las manos quemados, las piernas al igual que los brazos llenos de cortes que aun sangran, la ropa que normalmente usaba desgarrada y completamente manchada de sangre. Sus cabellos rosados manchados también del líquido rojo, sus vivos ojos verdes, ahora completamente muertos, fijos en el suelo; la expresión de su rostro de sufrimiento total. La pared con sangre corrida hacia abajo, como si la hubieran puesto de pie y se hubiera deslizado hasta quedar sentada, bajo ella un charco rojo carmín. Incrustado en medio del pecho un cuchillo de plata muy fino y con adornos de rosas en la hoja y el mano con relieves de serpientes. El cuello cortado, seguramente con el mismo cuchillo y del lado izquierdo de la cabeza un kunai clavado en su cráneo.

Sasuke soltó el cuchillo y este dio dos rebotes antes de quedar quieto en el suelo. Sus ojos miran incrédulo lo que tiene ante si. Sakura muerta. Aun sin creérselo se acerca a ella y le toca la cara, completamente fría. Las manos le comienzan a temblar ligeramente, su ex compañera de equipo esta muerta. Se pone de rodillas sin importarle llenar de sangre su pantalón azul oscuro; sostiene el cuchillo y lo desclava del pecho de la Haruno y lo tira lejos de ellos, hace lo mismo con el kunai. De cierta forma le duele que este muerta, pero no lo va a admitir, ni a él mismo. Se mira las temblorosas manos manchadas de sangre y luego otra vez a Sakura.

Hace lo primero que le viene a la mente, abraza el inerte cuerpo de su ex compañera manchándose un poco la cara y completamente la parte delantera de la camisa con la sangre de ella.

Es un ninja se ha enfrentado a la muerte innumerables veces, ha visto morir antes pero nada comparado con el impacto de ver a uno de tus compañeros aparecer muerto así de la nada en un lugar en el que estuviste hace no más de unos momentos.

— Es una locura… — susurra frustrado aun abrazando a Sakura mirando el hombro de ella, que tiene una extraña quemada en forma de media luna.

La quemada llamo su atención con uno de sus acaricio la forma de media luna. Le pareció interesante, y fijando su atención en eso logro apartar de su mente el pequeño dolor al ver a Sakura muerta y en ese horrible estado. Si Naruto entra en esos momentos sabe perfectamente que se pondría histérico y empezaría a llorar al mismo tiempo, sabe que se le rompería el corazón pero tampoco puede darse el lujo de ocultárselo, no sería justo.

Se apartó de ella; le acaricio el sedoso cabello rosa, bajo la mano y le cerró los parpados para no seguir viendo sus ojos verdes carentes de vida; sintió el frío tacto de su piel con cierta tristeza. Esto le afecto más de lo que pensaba, es claro que aun guarda esos sentimientos por su compañera, y ni quiso imaginar como sería con Kakashi o hasta quizá Naruto con los cuales es más unido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estomago cuando la recostó en el suelo y la contemplo.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir a buscar a Naruto pero su propio cuerpo se lo evita, las piernas le tiemblan levemente al igual que las manos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se levantó por fin. Al alzar la vista al frente vio a su rubio amigo con una cara que era todo un poema; lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus azules ojos, la tristeza invade su mirada. Sasuke lo mira con cierto susto, no lo escucho entrar, tal vez por estar tan concentrado en Sakura se olvido de lo demás.

— ¿Sakura? — pronuncio el rubio con un hilo de voz lleno de dolor.

El Uchiha imagina que se ha de sentir mil veces peor de lo que se siente él, pues es su mejor amiga y obviamente la quiere demasiado.

El rubio cayó de rodillas temblando. Le afecto más de lo que se hubiera esperado Sasuke. Se acercó a su amigo para ver que podía hacer por él, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto se le tiro encima para abrazarlo, dio un desliz a causa de la sangre en el suelo y se golpeo con un el sofá que se encuentra cerca. Suelta un leve quejido y se apoya con la mano lastimada haciendo que retenga las ganas de maldecir a Naruto, pues no quiere que se ponga peor de lo que ya está.

— Deberíamos…

— Sasuke, hay que enterrarla… — susurra el rubio con la cara escondida en el pecho del Uchiha, aun llorando la muerte de Sakura.

Suspira y le acaricia el cabello a su amigo, tal vez así se calma un poco y se quita de encima de él. Y así paso, Naruto se levanto y luego le ayudo, aun derramando algunas lágrimas que luego se limpio; en su expresión se nota el sufrimiento que lo ha invadido, y no lo juzga por eso.

En ese momento la gata hace acto de presencia, pero es ignorada por ambos jóvenes pues se dedican a levantar a la chica para llevarla al cementerio.

La mente de Sasuke es un total caos; con Sakura muerta cabe la posibilidad que otros también lo estén, algo que mejor ni le menciona a Naruto pues se puede poner peor de lo que ya está. Mira otra vez a la Haruno; recuerda que en varias ocasiones había pensado en matarla y no solo a ella sino también al Uzumaki, y ahora se da cuenta que muy probablemente se hubiera ahogado en dolor al perder a dos personas importantes — y más aun haber sido él el asesino —. Aparta ese pensamiento de su cabeza, mejor mantener la mente fría, el rubio está destrozado y necesita a alguien que le ayude.

Esta vez cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal no se quemo y la pudo abrir sin ningún problema. Salió sintiéndose extraño, por primera vez desde hace mucho sale de las paredes de la mansión. El cielo nublado amenaza con dejar caer la lluvia en cualquier momento. Se dirigen rápidamente al cementerio; Naruto lo lleva cerca de dos tumbas improvisadas, notablemente por lo mal hechas, y le dice que junto a ellos será enterrada. No entiende con exactitud porque ese lugar pero no opone resistencia pues al parecer esta decidido a que sea ahí.

Con cierto fastidio empieza a cavar junto al rubio; por mucho que aprecie a Sakura e incluso a Naruto cavar una tumba no es algo que le agrada mucho hacer, mucho menos echarle la tierra en la cara y sentir que está enterrando vivo a alguien, no es tampoco tan cruel para eso.

Sin darse cuenta había encerrado todos los sentimientos referentes a la muerte de Sakura muy en el fondo, enterrándolos para no sacarlos nunca más. Aunque aun siente ese nudo en la garganta y el hueco en el estomago ya no siente esa presión en el pecho al verla, también dejo de temblar, aunque aun siente las piernas como gelatina no es algo que le afecte tanto y sabe disimularlo muy bien.

Volvió su vista hacia su amigo, que al parecer en algún momento en que no se dio cuenta la abrazó, y se ha puesto a llorar, las lágrimas caen en el pálido rostro de ella, lavando un poco la sangre seca. Sasuke se acerca sin saber exactamente que hace o decir.

— Es el momento — le dice intentando no sonar tan sin sentimientos.

— ¡No! ¡No! — grita Naruto dolorosamente.

Ya se había imaginado que se pondría así, solo que no pensó en que momento. Lo peor, tenía que ser justamente en el momento en que estuvieran a punto de enterrarla. Sasuke intento agarrar el cuerpo de Sakura y alejarlo de Naruto, pero él se ha aferrado tanto que no puede ni moverla.

— ¡Está muerta! — le grito con cierto fastidio y dolor a la vez, y al momento se dio cuenta que de cierta manera sonó cruel.

— No… ¿Por qué? — es lo que susurro Naruto antes de ponerla en el hueco. Volvió su vista hacia Sasuke, con el dolor más profundo plasmado en sus ojos.

El de cabello azabache bajo la mirada evitando la del rubio. De cierta forma al gritar eso también se lastimo a su mismo porque una minúscula parte de si no quería aceptarlo. Se levantó y empezó a depositar tierra sobre el cuerpo de ella, lo mismo se puso a hacer Naruto, pero está vez ya no estaba llorando aunque se notaba que deseaba hacerlo más que nada.

— Naruto…

— Sasuke ¿Qué paso antes de que llegara? — cuestiona evitando que le dijera algo.

El Uchiha lo mira serio; no le gusto que no lo dejara hablar.

— Estaba en la cocina, me había quemado la mano y escuche un ruido… — murmura bajo pero audible para que Naruto le escuche —, cuando llegué a la sala ella estaba ahí recostada en la pared, con un cuchillo clavado en medio del pecho y un kunai en un lado de la cabeza…

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Naruto no encontraba palabra pero no quería pronunciar ninguna. Sasuke de solo recordar el primer momento lo recorre un escalofrío, verdaderamente eso fue un fuerte golpe el verla ahí.

Terminaron de echar la tierra y ambos quedaron en silencio. Los dos estaban cubiertos de sangre, Sasuke mucho más que el rubio pues también había caído de espaldas en el charco de la sala. Dirigió su vista hacia las otras dos tumbas _Zafir _en una y _Esmeralda _en la otra, con curiosidad miro al rubio,

— Los encontré muertos en mi departamento… — susurra mirando con cierto dolor ambas tumbas.

El Uchiha simplemente asiente incapaz de decir algo, no es el momento de ponerse a decir algo.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí el capítulo 4. Me tarde un poco pero ya esta hecho y espero les guste. He de decir que cuando decidí asesinar a Sakura me sentí muy cruel pero todo tiene una razón, así que a los que les gusta ella no se enojen es muy importante para la historia ese pequeño hecho.<p>

Algún review?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
